


My Dear, My Fear

by CrazyTaterTot49



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyTaterTot49/pseuds/CrazyTaterTot49
Summary: A little scribble of of Hannibal and Will and how they gravitate between knowing one another and the pain they deal with their actions.  (Bonus, side of yearning in their own ways).
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	1. My Fear, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2MXLcfS9Xk

:WG:  
You were fine watching me burn.  
Tell me, how did you justify your reasoning?  
Sating your curiosity, you told yourself.  
Why had I not seen the ledge you pushed me onto sooner?  
I did not want to.  
Now I find myself staring in the mirror, watching pieces fall from my face like a jigsaw puzzle that sends horror racing through my veins.  
You love it.  
Marking me in such a way.  
Making me feel so unstable others doubt me when I only tell the truth.  
I can see you now.  
And isn’t that just to your delight?  
…..And my fright……..  
_  
You never left my mind.  
Never gave me a chance to flee.  
Sank your fangs in deep and let your poison sink into my veins.  
It burns, just like my mind had.  
With a fevered heat and a bitter aftertaste to match.  
I looked and looked, and saw too much.  
….I got too close.  
A ripper in my own right, tearing at your walls and slipping inside the cracks.  
I made my own home within your mind.  
It hurt us both to play our sides.  
Roles given by puppet strings.  
I was no wiser, until I had a blade lodged deep in my gut and dark eyes staring back into mine in betrayal.  
You knew the truth.  
Wanted my pain.  
Gave me a home, only to rip it away again.  
And I regret not seeing the darkness in myself that you were so keen to pick up on right away.  
Because if I had, and if I did not lie, maybe things would be different for us.  
The hurt, and agony of our severed ties, all but gone.  
If only it were so.  
But now.  
I stare at you behind a solid sheet of glass.  
The distance between us is too great.  
And I know you can see it in my eyes.  
Another deception.  
A ruse.  
Something which I know will only end in blood, more pain, and a great fall which may just end us both.  
It would be better that way.  
I can’t have you in this life.  
So, why don’t I end us both.  
Save the pain, the pleasure, the agony of knowing that which I shouldn’t.


	2. My Dear, My Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the first chapter but from Hannibal's perspective.

:HL:  
My dear you were a liar from the start.  
I simply wished to free you from the coil you had chained yourself in.  
My curiosity did play a part, I admit.  
However, more so than that.  
You were able to see me, if only in part when we met.  
It thrilled me.  
Igniting in me a primal desire that burns to the touch.  
I would have given anything…. for you to be by my side.  
And then you dared betray my love.  
I thought we had something.  
Special.  
Lovely.  
Visceral.  
And yet, the scent of perfume burns my nostrils just as my desire through my veins.  
It hurts in a way I have not felt for some years.  
Not since those cold starving winter days of my youth.  
You let me believe you were “my man”.  
Let me yearn for something we could share….  
And yet when the time came, you were on the other side of the line.  
Something spiteful and defiant you had drawn in the sand between us.  
And I, well I did not react well.  
My rage surprised me just as I know it surprised you.  
Others believed me to be unfeeling, a killer, nothing more.  
Everyone but you…..Why is that so?  
How is it that you can see me so clearly, but others fall short?  
……..  
_  
I saved you, I brought you home, I gave my freedom up...all for you.  
Why are you so special that I starve without your presence?  
I asked myself this question as three years dragged by and you appeared in front of me again.  
I saw it in your eyes.  
More deception.  
Another lie.  
I’d have given up myself a hundred times more.  
If it meant that I could look in your eyes and see the same darkness.  
I sway softly in my own palace of memories, waiting, watching, being as patient as I can be.  
One day, I had hoped to share these halls with you and display elegance.  
Now, you only take up the corners of my memory palace, crawling in through the cracks in my armor.  
Your poison has seeped into my every pore.  
I cannot rid myself of you.  
It is intoxicating, it is frightening, it is maddening.  
It makes my blood pound through my veins, stampeding all my rationality into nothingness.  
You make me lose control.  
Make me want to be bad.  
The worst I can, only if you can catch a glimpse of me.  
And now I stare at you over a glass of wine, waiting for the inevitable tragedy to lace itself.  
Like a broken teacup, I know things will end tonight.  
One way or another, one or both of us shall fall.  
Because if neither of us can have the other, and only one of us can walk away….  
My dearest, please do me the honor.  
Of sharing this first and last hunt with me.


End file.
